The Multiple Kidnapping Road Trip
by astroz0mbies
Summary: [AU] Denise, Rachel, and Danielle are headed on a Road Trip. Little do they know that Denise is planning to kidnap Todd Gaines until she tells them. What will happen next? Will they end up flipping through many kidnappings before finding the one? R&R!
1. Act One: The Plan

Disclaimer: *clears throat* I don't own Todd Gaines (damn), Kai Hiwatari, Robert Jurgen or Rei Kon. Although, I do own Danielle, Rachel, and Alex. (BWAHAHAHHA YER ASSES ARE MINE!) ;o) Anyway, ENJOY!  
  
The Multiple Kidnapping Road Trip!  
By: xox-Actress-4-Lyfe-xox  
  
I. EXT.(AFTERNOON) AMC Theatres  
  
DENISE is waiting outside of the movie theatre for RACHEL and DANIELLE. She's getting a little impatient and is tapping her foot. DENISE looks at her watch. It says 6:05 p.m. DENISE looks up and can see RACHEL and DANIELLE heading her way. They're skipping merrily, like leprechauns.  
  
(RACHEL hugs DENISE)  
  
RACHEL  
(squeezing DENISE)  
Hello Denise!  
  
DENISE  
(between breaths)  
Hi... Rachel... can't... breathe...  
  
RACHEL  
Heh, sorry.  
  
DANIELLE  
(heading to the AMC entrance)  
So, what movie are we going to see?  
  
(DENISE stops in front of DANEILLE)  
  
DENISE  
Uhh, yeah, about that. I didn't call you guys over here so we  
could see a movie. We're doing something else.  
  
RACHEL  
Like?  
  
DENISE  
I have something to tell you guys.  
  
DANIELLE  
You're not pregnant are you?  
  
DENISE  
No.  
  
RACHEL  
Having bladder problems?  
  
(DANIELLE and DENISE give RACHEL a weird look)  
  
RACHEL  
Hey, it's a serious problem. I saw it on TV.  
  
DENISE  
No. I don't have bladder problems. I wanted to tell you guys  
that –  
  
DANIELLE  
We're not going to the movies?  
  
DENISE  
We are going on a trip.  
  
RACHEL  
Like, a field trip?  
  
DENISE  
Sure, you could call it that. But I'd rather call it a road  
trip.  
  
DANIELLE  
How are we supposed to go? We have no food, no clothes and no  
money! We don't even have a ride.  
  
DENISE  
I have this all figured out. We all have money. We could put  
that together and we'll be fine for food. We can just pack our  
clothes. Silly goose. I never have a plan without being  
prepared.  
  
II. EXT. Rainy Day Hitchhiking  
  
DENISE, RACHEL and DANIELLE are hitchhiking. They're soaking wet and they have backpacks on their backs full of supplies like clothes and food.  
  
DANIELLE  
(sarcastically)  
What were you saying before about never having a plan without  
being prepared?  
  
(DENISE stops and talks to RACHEL and DANIELLE)  
  
DENISE  
Okay. So I made a mistake about the weather. On the radio it  
said it would be sunny skies and perfect weather.  
  
DANIELLE  
(yelling at the sky)  
Hmm... Oh, Mr. Sun! Where the hell have you gone! You lazy  
bastard, get out here and dry us off!  
  
RACHEL  
Danielle, you're yelling at the sky. It can't hear you.  
  
DANIELLE  
Nuh-uh. I'm speaking to the SUN. SUN!!!! I NEED SUN!!! I'm  
SOAKING WET!  
  
RACHEL  
(to DENISE)  
She's officially gone insane.  
  
(DENISE walks over to DANIELLE who is on her knees and yelling at the sky)  
  
DENISE  
Welcome to the insanity club, Danielle. Population: 3. Now get  
up and help us catch a ride.  
  
Minutes later...  
  
(The rain has stopped. They've been walking for a while now. DENISE spots a hippie selling flowers. Behind him is an old Volkswagen hippie-style van with flowers painted on it.)  
  
DENISE  
I have an idea...  
(looks over at RACHEL and DANIELLE)  
You guys see that hippie van over there?  
  
(Both nod)  
  
DENISE  
Well, that's our ride.  
  
RACHEL  
What do you propose we do?  
  
DENISE  
Rachel. Danielle. I propose we steal it. I mean look at him.  
He's probably high as a kite right now. You really think he's  
going to remember someone stole his van?  
  
RACHEL  
I think he's gay.  
  
DANIELLE  
Rachel, you think every man is gay. Hell, you probably think  
that rock over there is gay too.  
  
DENISE  
Oh, that reminds me. The other day, we learned about transsexual  
frogs.  
  
(Silence)  
  
RACHEL  
Riiiiiight...  
  
DENISE  
Okay, Danielle, you distract the hippie dude. Rachel, come with  
me.  
  
DANIELLE  
How am I supposed to distract him?  
  
DENISE  
I dunno. Flash him.  
  
DANIELLE  
WHAT!  
  
DENISE  
Just do something!  
  
(RACHEL and DENISE sneak over to the van)  
  
(DANIELLE walks up to the hippie dude who sells flowers)  
  
DANIELLE  
Hey there. You got some... daffodils?  
  
HIPPIE DUDE  
What? Oh, right man. Daffodils. You know, daffodils are really  
rad flowers. But you look like the type of chick that would like  
some nice carnations.  
  
(DENISE and RACHEL are now hiding behind the van)  
  
(RACHEL pops her head over the hood of the van and waves to DANIELLE)  
  
DANIELLE  
(giggles)  
  
HIPPIE DUDE  
(giggles with her)  
  
DANIELLE  
Say, can I ask you a question?  
  
HIPPIE DUDE  
(nods)  
  
DANIELLE  
Are you gay?  
  
HIPPIE DUDE  
HOW DID YOU KNOW?  
  
DANIELLE  
The flowers are a dead giveaway.  
  
GAY HIPPIE DUDE  
(in a gay voice)  
Well I might as well stop the charade. So, I'm gay. I thought  
the flowers would be a little more masculine.  
  
DANIELLE  
Well, they're not.  
  
(DENISE signals DANIELLE over from the driver's seat of the van)  
  
DANIELLE  
Oh, sorry, gotta run.  
  
GAY HIPPIE DUDE  
What about your carnations?  
  
(DANIELLE flashes GAY HIPPIE DUDE and runs away)  
  
(GAY HIPPIE DUDE rubs his eyes and only sees beautiful colours because he's high)  
  
(DANIELLE runs into the van and plops into the back, which has no seats, but it does have a bed.)  
  
(DENISE is hot-wiring the van)  
  
DANIELLE  
Rachel, remember how you said you thought that hippie dude was  
gay?  
  
RACHEL  
Was he?  
  
DANIELLE  
Yes.  
  
RACHEL  
I knew it...  
  
(DENISE gets the van started and they're on their way)  
  
(DANIELLE reaches into one of the backpacks and pulls out a soggy sandwich)  
  
DANIELLE  
Well, there goes our food. It's completely drenched.  
  
DENISE  
(looks back)  
We've still got money. We can buy food.  
  
(RACHEL grabs the sandwich from DANIELLE and throws it out the back window)  
  
(The sandwich hits a car and it crashes into a tree)  
  
RACHEL  
Whoops! Sorry!  
  
III. INT. AT SWISS CHALET The girls are waiting in line at Swiss Chalet.  
  
DENISE  
I must pee. One of you wanna come with me?  
  
(DANIELLE and RACHEL shake their heads)  
  
DENISE  
Fine! You guys will have to pee sometime!  
  
[Exit DENISE]  
  
DANIELLE  
Remind me again. Why are we doing this?  
  
RACHEL  
You know, we never asked. This was Denise's idea. Why would she  
bring us on a road trip? Where are we going anyway?  
  
DANIELLE  
I dunno! I just asked you that!  
  
RACHEL  
Oh. Right.  
  
(DENISE comes back)  
  
DANIELLE  
Did you wash your hands?  
  
DENISE  
(sarcastically)  
No, Danielle, of course not. I just decided to take a piss and  
now wash my hands just so I could give you some kind of venereal  
disease by not washing my hands.  
  
RACHEL  
Ew. You didn't wash your hands?  
  
DENISE  
Rachel. I washed my hands. Can we please change the subject?  
  
DANIELLE  
If you did wash your hands, why are you trying to change the  
subject? Hmm? Explain THAT!  
  
DENISE  
(changes the subject)  
What are we getting? Quarter chicken?  
  
RACHEL  
(sings)  
I want my baby back baby back baby back riiiiiiiiibs.  
(gasp)  
That reminds me. Danielle and I wanted to know why we're on this  
road trip.  
  
DENISE  
I thought we could, you know, have a chance to bond together as  
friends. This was a great opportunity to...  
  
(DENISE trails off)  
  
(DANIELLE and RACHEL give her looks like "Liar")  
  
DENISE  
Okay, okay. Once we get in the hippie-mobile I'll tell you.  
  
IV. INT. HIPPIE-MOBILE The girls are in the hippie-mobile. They've just finished eating their food. They're sitting in a circle on the bed that's in the backseat.  
  
DANIELLE  
So, just out of curiosity, why are we on this road trip. And  
don't gimme that crap about 'friendship' and stuff like that. I  
wanna know what we're seriously doing here in the middle of  
nowhere.  
  
DENISE  
Okay girls. I brought you out here because...  
  
(DENISE pauses)  
  
RACHEL  
Because what?! BECAUSE WHAAAT?!  
  
DENISE  
We're going to kidnap Todd Gaines.  
  
DANIELLE  
Todd who?  
  
DENISE  
Arg! Todd Gaines! From the movie GO!  
  
(Crickets in the background)  
  
DENISE Just... never mind. The only thing that's important right now is that we're  
going to kidnap him.  
  
DANIELLE  
But that's not fair! Why are we helping you kidnap someone you  
like? What's in it for us?  
  
(DENISE thinks for a moment)  
  
DENISE  
We'll kidnap Kai and Robert. How does that sound?  
  
RACHEL  
OH MY GOD! ROBERT! ROBERT! ROBERT!  
(takes out Robert teddybear, which is wet)  
Ewww... you need to dry up, Robbiekins.  
  
(RACHEL pulls out mini blow dryer from her backpack and starts drying off the teddy bear)  
  
DENISE  
Good God, Rachel. What else do you have in that backpack?  
  
(RACHEL pulls out a muffin)  
  
RACHEL  
For my daily intake of crack.  
  
DANIELLE  
So, do you have a plan for all these kidnappings?  
  
DENISE  
I have one for Todd. But we'll have to fudge the other 2.  
  
RACHEL  
Fudge?  
  
DENISE  
Yes, Rachel. Meaning to improvise.  
  
RACHEL  
Ohhhh.  
  
DENISE  
I'm not surprised you're a blond.  
  
RACHEL  
HEEEEEEY!  
  
(A large smack resonates through the van)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
[Fade Out] 


	2. Act Two: Fuzzy Pink Handcuffs

V. INT. HIPPIE MOBILE  
  
DENISE, DANIELLE and RACHEL are sitting around in the back of the van plotting. They have a map in the centre of their circle.  
  
DENISE  
(points to the marked dot on the map)  
Okay. This is where Todd Gaines lives. Now if we want to get  
there, we're going to have to take this route.  
  
DANIELLE  
Since you drove us this far, Rachel and I will take the wheel  
from here and let you get some much-needed sleep.  
  
DENISE  
All righty. Let's roll, chikaz!  
  
(DANIELLE goes up the drivers seat)  
  
DANIELLE  
Uhh, Dee? How do I start the car?  
  
(DENISE crawls under the steering wheel and lifts up the mat. They keys are there.)  
  
RACHEL  
You know, from here that looks so wrong.  
  
DANIELLE  
What?  
  
RACHEL  
Denise looks like she's... doing something to you.  
  
(DENISE is shocked as hits her head on the bottom part of the steering wheel)  
  
DENISE  
OW! SHIT!  
  
DANIELLE  
Rachel, you were never this sick minded before.  
  
RACHEL  
You and Denise have corrupted me. I am no longer the innocent  
child I was before.  
  
DENISE  
Innocent my ass...  
  
(DENISE gets out from beneath the steering wheel and hands the keys to DANIELLE. DENISE goes to the back and sees RACHEL holding her Robbie-Kins plushie and cuddling it and poking its nose)  
  
DENISE  
One of these days, Rachel, I'm going to take that plushie and  
throw it out the van window.  
  
RACHEL  
You wouldn't!  
  
DENISE  
You're right, I wouldn't. I was just joking around with you.  
  
(RACHEL lets out a sigh of relief)  
  
DANIELLE  
So where are we headed?  
  
DENISE  
I'll sit up front and tell you the directions.  
  
(DENISE crawls back up to the front and sits in the passenger seat with the map)  
  
(RACHEL crawls up and sits between DANIELLE and RACHEL on the floor)  
  
DENISE  
Turn right on Fairweather... right up there.  
  
(DANIELLE turns)  
  
(On the left side of the street there is a large mansion)  
  
RACHEL  
Wow... he lives there?  
  
DENISE  
Ummm... no, he lives there.  
(points to a run-down shack)  
  
RACHEL  
Oh.  
  
VI. EXT. BREAKING IN It's nighttime. DENISE, DANIELLE and RACHEL are sneaking around Todd's shack. DENISE peers into the nearest window and can see him sleeping in bed. He's moving around a lot. Wait... he's not sleeping! lol  
  
(DENISE signals RACHEL and DANIELLE toward her)  
  
RACHEL  
Why is he moving around so much?  
  
DENISE  
He's probably with his girlfriend or something...  
(jealous)  
God damnit. Makes me want him more.  
(runs toward the door with RACHEL and DANIELLE following)  
  
(DENISE gets to the door first and is about to use her credit card to open the door when she realizes it's already open when she pushes against it)  
  
(DANIELLE shrugs)  
  
RACHEL  
Yuck. It smells like guy.  
  
DANIELLE  
As opposed to... gay guy?  
  
RACHEL  
Yeah, they smell perdy!  
  
(DENISE walks slowly into the room. She jumps on top of the thrashing object in the bed)  
  
DEINSE  
TURN ON THE LIGHTS!  
  
(RACHEL quickly finds the light switch and turns on the lights)  
  
(The thrashing object starts whimpering)  
  
DANIELLE  
What the hell?  
  
(DENISE gets off of the bed and uncovers the sheets. The object was just a dog)  
  
RACHEL  
Were you trying to rape the dog?  
  
DENISE  
No. I thought Todd was here.  
  
DANIELLE  
(points to the corner)  
He's right there.  
  
(TODD is in the corner curled up in a ball)  
  
DENISE  
(speechless)  
  
DANIELLE  
(freaking out)  
What's the plan?!  
  
DENISE  
He's... so... CUTE!!!!  
(waves hand at them)  
Go away so I can tap him now!!!  
  
RACHEL  
Ewww...  
  
DANIELLE  
How about we get him in the van and then you can tap him?  
  
DENISE  
Fine...  
  
(DENISE and DANIELLE walk slowly toward TODD and attempt to tie him up and blindfold him)  
  
(RACHEL stands away)  
  
DENISE  
You gunna help tie him up?  
  
RACHEL  
NO! I'LL GET BOY COOTIES!!!  
  
(TODD starts to wake up)  
  
TODD  
(mumbles something)  
  
DENISE  
Shit! Hurry up Danielle. Are you almost done with tying the  
blindfold?  
  
DANIELLE  
Done. Let's carry him out.  
  
(DANIELLE and DENISE drag him out while RACHEL looks on and follows closely behind)  
  
VII. INT HIPPIE VAN DENISE is sleeping on the bed next to TODD. RACHEL is driving. They're next plan is to kidnap KAI and ROBERT. DANIELLE finds a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs in the glove compartment.  
  
DANIELLE  
Hey Rachel. Look what I found.  
  
RACHEL  
YES! PINK! You know what would be funny? If we handcuffed Todd  
and Dee together.  
  
DANIELLE  
You read my mind.  
  
(RACHEL pulls the van over)  
  
(DANIELLE and RACHEL giggle quietly as they tie TODD and DENISE together)  
  
[In the morning...]  
  
(DENISE wakes up and is about to put her hand to her forehead when she realizes her hand feels like it's attached to something. She pulls it up and is able to put her hand on her forehead, but she feels another hand on her boob. DENISE'S eyes shoot open and she realizes she's handcuffed to TODD) (TODD starts to wake up and screams when he can't see)  
  
TODD  
I'm fucking blind!  
  
DENISE  
No you're not, you imbecile.  
  
(DENISE takes off TODD'S blindfold)  
  
TODD  
Who the fuck are you?  
  
DENISE  
No need for the constant profanity. I'm Denise. I kidnapped you  
last night. Apparently, Rachel and Danielle decided to play a  
prank and handcuff us together.  
(looks around)  
Where are they anyway?  
  
TODD  
What?  
  
DENISE  
(sigh)  
Why must the hot one's always be stupid?  
  
(DANIELLE enters the van through the driver's side; RACHEL enters through the passenger's side. RACHEL carries the food in and sets it between the seats)  
  
RACHEL  
You guys hungry?  
  
DENISE  
(clears throat)  
Can someone please get the handcuffs off? I wanted to kidnap  
him, not kidnapped with him.  
  
DANIELLE  
Oh, we don't have the keys.  
  
DENISE  
Excuse me? You don't have the keys to un-cuff us?  
  
DANIELLE  
(smiles)  
Nope.  
  
DENISE  
Guys, this isn't funny.  
  
RACHEL  
Yes... yes it is... now, whom shall we kidnap next? I vote Robby-  
kins!  
  
DANIELLE  
Robert it is. Then we'll pick up Kai.  
  
TODD  
What the hell are you girls doing? Kidnapping random people?  
  
DENISE  
No. We're kidnapping guys we think are hot.  
  
TODD  
Everyone thinks I'm hot. I'm a hotness machine!  
  
DANIELLE  
Uhhhh no.  
  
(DANIELLE hands DENISE and TODD their food. It's McDonalds.)  
  
TODD  
How the fuck am I supposed to eat with one hand?  
  
DANIELLE  
Get Denise to help you.  
  
(DENISE makes her eyebrows go up and down) 


	3. Act Three: Change of Plans

**_Authors Note:_** I've forgotten Roman Numerals so I'm just going to go with Numbers for the scenes lol. Also I've lost interest in Todd Gaines (He's not one of the BEST chars Timothy has played.) So I've switched... we're moving on an kidnapping SPIKE SPIEGEL... it's better that way cuz then we'll all have our anime lovers and everyone will be happy...SO BE HAPPY!!!!! . lol.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Spike Spiegel, Robert Jurgen, Kai Hiwitari, or Duo. But, of course, I do own Rachel, Denise, Danielle and Steph. (Well... not Steph... she owns me -- lol)

* * *

**8. INT. HIPPIE VAN**

DENISE, DANIELLE, RACHEL and TODD are sitting in the hippie van... bored out of their minds.

DENISE  
(moves closer to TODD)  
Hey guys... you know what I think we should do?

RACHEL  
Go home while we still have a chance?

DENISE  
Naw... I think we should kick Todd out of the van as it's moving...

DANIELLE  
Hey, not a bad idea.

DANIELLE walks to the drivers side and starts up the van.

TODD  
Hey! Why me?

DENISE  
Because you're not putting out.

TODD  
Well you never asked.

RACHEL and DANIELLE look on interestingly.

RACHEL  
Isn't that sweet? They're having they're first fight as a couple.

DENISE stops talking a moment, throwing a pillow at RACHEL'S head. Turning to TODD again, DENISE continues.  
  
DENISE  
You know... that's the lamest excuse I've ever heard in my entire life as a sexually deprived teenager.

TODD  
(shrugs)  
Deal with it.

DENISE grins, looking to DANIELLE and RACHEL.

DENISE  
Oh... I'll take care of it.

Moments later, TODD finds himself outside of the van and still in pink fuzzy handcuffs. The girls drive away.

DENISE  
Ugh... what was I THINKING?!

DANIELLE  
You weren't.

DENISE flops on the bed, crossing her arms. RACHEL sits beside her.

RACHEL  
We can always find you a perfect ANIME man... you know they're much better than the real life bums.

DENISE  
(nods)  
Hmmm... I think I know exactly who we'll get.

RACHEL and DANIELLE give each other a worried look.

DANIELLE  
So then, who's next on our kidnap list?

DENISE  
(grins evily)  
Spike Spiegel... from Cowboy Bebop.

RACHEL lifts an eyebrow slowly. DANIELLE looks confused.

RACHEL  
Isn't Spike dead?

DENISE  
(pouts, crossing her arms)  
HE IS NOT! Anyway... I can always bring him back to life.

DANIELLE  
Dee... you can't bring the dead back to life.

DENISE  
(pouts more)  
You guys are such party poopers! I can so bring Spike back to life. This is my story and I'm typing it up so anything is possible in my alternate universe so anyone who thinks otherwise can shove it!

DANIELLE  
(cocks an eyebrow)  
Whoa...  
(looks to Rachel)  
I think we should just go.

RACHEL nods in agreement. DENISE smiles happily.

**9. EXT. CEMETARY**

Once again, the tremendous trio (A/N: Yeah... that's right... we're tremendous.) are wearing classic black clothing as they scurry though the cemetery.

RACHEL stops a moment, putting her hands on her hips.

RACHEL  
Why are we sneaking around in a cemetery? I mean these people are dead! It's not like they'll come out and catch us grave robbing.

DENISE  
(pats RACHEL'S back, pushing her slightly so she moves along)  
Rachel... this is my alternate universe... anything can happen.

RACHEL gives a look of fear as she continues on, holding tightly to the collar of DANIELLE'S black shirt.

DANIELLE  
(struggles to breath)  
I..ca...n..'t... bree....the...

RACHEL lets go of her collar.

RACHEL  
Huh?

DANIELLE  
(yells loudly)  
I SAID I CAN'T BREATHE!

RACHEL  
(cowers)  
I'm sorry...

DENISE walks up behind RACHEL to frighten her.

DENISE  
GUYS! Could you keep it down? We're trying NOT to wake the dead... remember?

RACHEL is scared... she grabs DENISE and DANIELLE'S arms and squeezes them tightly.

RACHEL  
I'm too young to die!

DANIELLE and DENISE roll their eyes.

The trio reach the grave of SPIKE. DENISE kneels down, brushing away invisible dirt from the tombstone.

DANIELLE  
(leans to RACHEL)  
Uhm... what the hell is she doing?

RACHEL  
I think she's trying to become one with her future lover's dead body.

DENISE  
(turns around)  
Hello! I'm trying to become one with my future lover's dead body! Little privacy? Maybe some quiet?

DANIELLE and RACHEL nod, moving away from DENISE and her beloved future lover's dead corpse.

DENISE  
(closing her eyes)  
I know you're dead... but I'm sure you're not... really dead... you know, you being Spike and all. You're like a cat for Christ sake. I mean you've survived before... just cuz that whore Julia is dead, doesn't mean you can't move on... you know what I mean?

DENISE stares blankly at the tombstone... expecting a response. A figure begins to walk in, watching DENISE as she speaks to the tombstone.

DENISE  
(sighs deeply)  
Holy crap... I can't believe I'm talking to a damn tombstone.

The figure turns out to be SPIKE. DENISE hears a figure coming behind her, but she ignores it for the moment.

SPIKE  
I can't believe you're talking to my tombstone either... you're worst than Faye.

DENISE spins around quickly, stumbling a bit to her feet.

DENISE  
Oh my god... Spike?

SPIKE  
(jams his hands in his pockets)  
That's me. You thought I was dead right?

DENISE  
Yeah... but I knew you couldn't really be dead. Cuz you're just you.

SPIKE  
What is THAT supposed to mean?

DENISE stops talking, immediately moving closer to SPIKE, noticing that DANIELLE and RACHEL we're heading back toward them.

DENISE  
(smiles)  
You have nowhere to go. Come with me, Spike!

SPIKE  
I don't even know who you are!

DENISE  
(grins)  
I have foooooooooood.

SPIKE  
Hell, take me with you!

SPIKE and DENISE walk over to DANIELLE and RACHEL. RACHEL begins jumping up and down madly.

RACHEL  
(screeches)  
Oh mah gawd! It's SPIKE FROM COWBOY BEBOP!

DENISE  
(glares to RACHEL)  
He's mine... you can have your Robbie-kins okay?

RACHEL pulls out the Robbie-kins bear from out of nowhere and begins to hold it like a baby.

RACHEL  
You're my cute wittle Robbie-kins. Yes you are. YES you are.

SPIKE begins to slowly back away. DENISE pulls him back.

DENISE  
Don't worry about Rachel... she just has... issues... and a really WEIRD obsession with Anime.

DANIELLE  
Denise and I are the only SANE ones.

DENISE  
(laughs)  
Sure Danielle... 'sane'.

The quartet (hey... gimme a break. I'm not going to name all the damn chars just so there . ) head back to the Hippie Van.

**10. INT. HIPPIE VAN**

SPIKE and DENISE sit on the bed talking whilst RACHEL and DANIELLE sit in the front, RACHEL driving.

SPIKE  
(cocks an eyebrow)  
What's that smell?

DENISE  
That was my last boyfriend... Todd... although I wouldn't call him a boyfriend... more a piece of trash.

SPIKE  
I'll remember NOT to piss you off...

DENISE  
Damn right. You remember that.

SPIKE  
Only if you remember not to piss ME off.

DENISE  
(raises her hands)  
No worries there. I don't want my ass kung-foo'd.

DENISE smiles, sliding off the bed and moving over to DANIELLE and RACHEL.

DENISE  
Hey guys, how about we stop by and pick up Steph.

DANIELLE  
(nods)  
Sure. Who are we going to kidnap for her though?

DENISE thinks a moment... who is Steph madly in love with Anime wise...

DENISE  
Duo from Gundam Wing.

**11. EXT. STEPH'S HOUSE**

The quartet (SPIKE/DENISE/DANIELLE/RACHEL) are waiting outside STEPH'S house. She comes out, but she's not alone. Walking beside her, luggage in hand, is DUO. DENISE, DANIELLE and RACHEL look on wide eyed.

DENISE  
Hey, how did he get here so fast?

STEPH  
Duo's, like, my lover. We met at the supermarket a few weeks ago.

RACHEL  
(lifts an eyebrow)  
Supermarket?

STEPH  
Okay... we met at the drug store...

DANIELLE, RACHEL and DENISE exchange looks.

STEPH  
OKAY... we met on a street corner when Duo mistook me for a penny whore...

DENISE  
(shrugs)  
It happens...

DUO  
(waves with his free hand)  
Hello.

SPIKE moves to DENISE'S side, leaning to speak to her.

SPIKE  
What's going on?

DENISE  
Steph and Duo are joining our road trip.

DENISE looks to SPIKE... thinks to herself, _'God he's hot.'_ She has the sudden urge to grab him by the collar and kiss him. But... she doesn't.

Once everyone's in the Van, they're off again.

**12. INT. HIPPIE VAN**

Space in the van is starting to dwindle. SPIKE and DENISE now officially have the bed. DANIELLE and RACHEL get the front seats and STEPH and DUO sit on the floor, occasionally switching places with SPIKE and DENISE.

RACHEL  
We're starting to run out of room. Think we'll fit my Robbie-kins and Kai in here?

DENISE  
Of course we can...

The van goes silent for a moment as no one knows what else to say.

DENISE can't stop looking at SPIKE... although he doesn't seem to show a lot of 'interest' in her... she could change that.

STEPH and DUO prod each other boredly with stick they'd found outside.

DANIELLE and RACHEL watch the road for a moment... when they notice two familiar figures standing out at the beach...

RACHEL  
STOP THE VAN DANIELLE IT'S ROBBIE-KINS!

-End Scene-

* * *

**_Authors Note:_** Yup... gunna stop it there... lol. Hope you enjoyed instalment 3 of The Multiple Kidnapping Road Trip. I'll be writing more now because I've become bored with my life and need an escape! Lol. Stay tuned!


	4. Act Four: Soggy Waffle King

**_Authors Note:_** Well… I hope you've all missed me. I haven't updated in quite a while, but seeing as I have no homework today I'll do this thang.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Robert Jurgen, Kai Hiwitari, Hatori, Duo or Spike Spiegel, etc etc. HowEVER… I do own the lovely ladies Steph, Rachel, Danielle and myself. WHOA did I mention it took me forever to update? Yeah. Forever. Not to mention there are even MORE guys I added here and there and I don't even remember so I might not have listed them. Hence the etc.

The pairings are going to change a bit.

Denise – Hatori (Fruits Basket)  
Danielle – Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter)  
Rachel – Snape (Harry Potter)  
Steph – Craig (Sorry, Duo. You had a good run.)  
Nick – We'll wait for the next chappie… . ;;

**12. INT. HIPPIE VAN  
**DANIELLE, STEPH, DENISE, DUO and SPIKE are shocked when they hear RACHEL scream out that they had just found ROBERT and KAI, who merely walking down the street and about to enter a small café. KAI had his headphones on, and couldn't hear much but ROBERT on the other hand heard the screaming from behind them. He turns, watching as a hippie van pulls up and stops abruptly.

RACHEL  
(running out of the van flailing her arms)  
ROBBIE-KINS! ROBBIE-KINS! ROBBIE-KINS!  
(makes her way toward ROBERT and tackles him rather roughly to the ground)

ROBERT  
(is tackled to the ground)

DENISE looks to SPIKE before she moves out of the van and toward the couple who were down on the ground outside of the café. DANIELLE exited the driver's seat and made her way up to KAI, rather slowly at first before she grabbed his collar and threw him against the wall… not too hard though. Just enough to make it seem erotic. Whilst STEPH and DUO make their way out also, but instead of watching everyone else, they simply walk into the café and sit at a table inside.

DENISE  
(to ROBERT)  
I'm thinking Rachel likes you.  
(to KAI)  
Uhm… and I'm thinking Danielle likes you, Kai…

DENISE stands there a moment, awkwardly before she realizes that SPIKE hasn't come out yet. She heads back to the van and looks inside. Nothing. SPIKE left. Full of fury, DENISE slams her fist against the floor of the van and storms out, shutting the door. As she shuts it and turns to leave, the whole door falls off and onto the ground. Turning slowly, she calmly places the door in the van and walks into the café to get a black coffee. DANIELLE and RACHEL are busy getting acquainted with ROBERT and KAI.

KAI  
I'm… sorry do I know you?

DANIELLE  
No. But I think you're hot. And I also think-

Before DANIELLE can say anything, KAI leans closer, placing a small kiss on DANIELLE'S lips. She stands there a moment as her grasp on his collar diminishes.

DANIELLE  
(wide-eyed)  
Oh wow.

DANIELLE takes KAI'S hand as they head into the café to get together with the others. DENISE, STEPH and DUO are already sitting at a table together and DENISE is telling them about the sudden disappearance of SPIKE.

STEPH  
It's not like he's a fucking animal. Like a cat or something. He left because he wanted to. So that means he isn't coming back.

DENISE  
Maybe he just went across the street to do something?

STEPH  
Like what?

(looks across the street)  
Get his dry-cleaning done? Just forget about it.

(turns to DUO)  
God. Say something. You're so quiet.

DUO  
(shrugs)  
All I can say is that he seemed like an asshole anyway. It's best if you just... move on, like Steph said.

DENISE nods absently, still paying attention to what the two were saying. Her thoughts are jarred as DANIELLE and KAI seat themselves at the rather small table. The room around it was getting quite sparce. Meanwhile, outside...

ROBERT  
Umm... could I ask why you are on top of me?

RACHEL  
Oh… no reason, really.  
(gets up slowly, reaching her hand to help ROBERT up from the ground)  
I'm Rachel. Nice to meet you Robert.

ROBERT  
(nods, confused)  
Nice to meet you too… I think…

RACHEL  
I think we should go inside. Everyone else is in there… sitting that extremely small table.

ROBERT  
(nods again, watching KAI with DANIELLE)  
Yeah. I guess we could go in.  
(eyes move to RACHEL'S hand as he takes it hesitantly, not sure if he should be doing it or not)

ROBERT and RACHEL enter the café, taking a seat near the others. Everyone is making a feeble attempt at cheering up DENISE, but it isn't quite working.

DENISE  
Oh, and guys, the van door is broken. I got so pissed I slammed it and it fell off. So yeah.

DANIELLE  
I think we can get the beyblade boys to do that for us.

ROBERT and KAI shrug and then nod in agreement.

**13. INT. HIPPIE VAN**

ROBERT and KAI have just fixed the door on the van. Many thanks follow. Everyone gets into the van. DENISE driving, STEPH in the passenger seat. DUO sits between them. DANIELLE and KAI, RACHEL and ROBERT sit in the back.

STEPH  
You going to be okay, Denise?

DENISE  
I'll be fine.

DUO  
Sure?

DENISE  
I said I'll be fine.  
(says this with a note of irritation)

RACHEL and ROBERT are sitting quite close together, talking about each other and DANIELLE and KAI are just sitting on the bed, exchanging funny looks and occasionally flirting… noticeably. After a while, DENISE stops the van at the beach side, getting out immediately and heading to the water, her arms crossed furiously against her chest. DANIELLE pops her head out of the van window.

DANIELLE  
(yells)  
Where are you going?

DENISE  
(yells back)  
To drown myself.

All of the members immediately rush out of the van toward her and DENISE begins to run into the water. Except for STEPH and DUO who stand away for the moment. For just that moment, DUO is brought down to the ground and is being mugged right in front of everyone. DUO struggles against the man a moment before STEPH pulls him off of DUO. The man is about to flee when STEPH lunges toward him, tackling him to the ground. (A/N: Déjà vu from the Cafe? lol)

STEPH  
Whoa. You're hot and OMG YOU'RE CRAIG.  
(Obviously now attracted to this man.)

DUO tilts his head slightly, shrugging and simply disappearing into a bush… to do what? We don't know. Maybe got to the bathroom… or… you know… that other thing guys do when they're bored… or excited… whichever. Anyway… back to the story. DUO left. STEPH is now on top of CRAIG. DENISE has just attempted to drown herself and everyone else (DANIELLE, RACHEL, KAI, ROBERT) are trying to save her. NOW next scene.

**14. EXT. THE BEACH**

Just as the group goes about trying to save DENISE from a wet and rather soggy demise, HATORI enters and, being an excellent swimmer, he goes in and picks DENISE up out of the water like a freshly picked apple. Okay, bad analogy. So HATORI ends up going into the water and the gently lays her down on the sand. By now, DENISE was delirious. Upon seeing HATORI, she coughs up all the water from her lungs and turns onto her side.

DENISE  
(breathing heavily)  
Why… in the name of all that is waffles… did you SAVE me?

HATORI  
You were drowning.

DENISE  
No sh –  
(turns now to look up at HATORI)  
… it.

HATORI  
Excuse me?

_Insert Awkward Silence Here_

DENISE  
Listen, Hatori…

HATORI  
… How did you know my name?

DENISE  
That's what they all say, and I keep telling you new guys I'm a mind reader. NOW. I'd like to thank you for saving me, care to ride my trunk? I MEAN ride in my trunk. I MEAN…  
(puts a hand to her head and sighs)  
Wanna come with us?

HATORI  
(looks into her eyes deeply)

DENISE  
(has a staring contest with him for about 5 minutes)

EVERYONE ELSE  
(silence)

SOUNDS IN THE BACKGROUND  
(ocean waves, people walking thorough the sand, Steph and Craig making out in the bushes)

HATORI  
(looking rather stoic… and wet)  
Saving you was the least I could do. Nonetheless, I do have matters to attend to. I'm sorry.

HATORI is about to get up and make his exit, but DENISE just won't take no for an answer. She tackles him from behind, landing him flat on his face in the sand. But when she gets up, there appears a large poof and a small seahorse along with some apparently discarded clothes.

DENISE  
What… the bloody hell. I'm in LOVE with a SEAHORSE.

DANIELLE  
Oh noez! The Sohma Curse!

RACHEL  
YEAH! OH NOEZ!

DENISE  
(turning around to RACHEL and DANIELLE)  
Your lovewhore's left.  
(stated rather blatantly)

DENISE, having read many Fruits Basket manga's and watching the series, she realizes that soon, HATORI will just change back into his form. Now, she wishes to go on another search! A search to find out WHO PUT THOSE THONGS IN THE SOCK SECTION OF WAL MART… By that, I mean a search to find a remedy for the Sohma Curse! Hopefully, it isn't in the sock section at Wal-Mart.

**15. INT. WAL-MART**

Later that day, we find the group in the sock section at the local Wal-Mart. They are on a search for the Sohma Curse cure, if any. RACHEL and DANIELLE have been abandoned by their former prisoners, and now it is only STEPH and DENISE who are paired with their kidnapping, pink handcuff, kinky… well, you get the picture.

DENISE  
Uh, guys? Where's Steph?

We cut back a couple scenes and find that THE GROUP has left STEPH and CRAIG at the beach. What a pity. Moving on. HATORI has been cleverly attached to DENISE with pink fuzzy handcuffs, her specialty. Though, HATORI could probably just brainwash her right now, he instead ponders the fact of how she knew about the Sohma Curse without him having to say anything.

After a few hours of walking around the Wal-Mart, we find an interesting character named Nick. He appears to be swimming in piles and piles of socks.

_The madness continues…_

P.S: The van's door was never fixed.


End file.
